koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jia Xu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Jia Xu. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"This should do it!" *"Stop me if you can." *"Suppose I should try harder!" *"There is not a strategist alive that can best me in battle!" *"I have claimed this area in order to help support our forces!" *"The tide has turned in our favor? Then I must be sure to take advantage of it!" *"I always welcome facing a worthy opponent." *"Hmm... They're stronger than I thought." *"I think we may be rapidly approaching our limits." *"Use your brain, and you can achieve more than you'd think." *"I don't believe in overexerting oneself. Good luck out there!" *"How... could I have been... so careless?" *"For this situation... I think a charge attack is in order!" *"I'm our last hope? Hahaha... I suppose I could live with that!" *"That particular enemy is too strong for their own good. Time to go quiet them down." *"It's not good to leave that location open. Better send some reinforcements." *"Ah ha! This is the spot! Now go and attack the enemy camp!" *"There is nothing artistic about always being on the offensive. Let's stop and regroup." *"Amazing, a tactician who actually fooled me! This is going to be fun!" *"Haha... I guess you could call this a trap..." *"Ugh... This isn't turning out the way I had hoped..." *"This is not good at all. I think we're outnumbered..." *"Oops, I think I let myself get lured out too far into the open." *"Look at you all alone! Welcome, my brave warrior!" *"It's not like we're in a hurry... All units, stop!" *"It's time to march. Let's go!" *"Our next target is marching on the enemy army itself!" *"Hey, we won't be left behind. We're going after them." *"I suppose it's our job to defend this place." *"Let's stop and regroup, shall we?" *"Hmm... I can't just sit here and let you get away!" *"Haha! I'm at my best when I'm surprising people when they least expect it." *"Were you trying to impress me by going out there alone?" *"Hmm... Reinforcements would be nice right about now..." *"Do you need help?" *"Could you please stop picking on my friends?" *"Hey, there's a hole in their defense over there." *"I'm not so cold that I would abandon my allies in need." *"Something smells funny here... I want everyone to stay alert." *"We should prepare ourselves for the next fight." *"I feel like we can take them all on by ourselves!" *"Alright, that's the spirit! Let's finish them off!" *"It may be harsh, but we must accept death before we surrender this place to the enemy." *"Perhaps I should try and be serious for once." *"I think this battle's almost over." *"I suppose we should follow their lead." *"I want all of you to do your best." *"Don't forget that there are multiple angles to solving life's problems." *"Two is always better than one. Everyone needs to learn how to work together." *"After all this fighting, we had better win. Otherwise, what's the point?" *"Now we're talking! Things are starting to get interesting!" *"You'll have to do better than that to make me flinch!" *"Nothing can beat the feeling of winning a battle with your wits alone!" *"It seems I have some catching up to do." *"Your assistance comes at a most opportune moment!" *"Were you waiting on me? I'll try my best to stay out of your way." *"Ahh... You brought these enemies back for me to deal with? You are quite wise." *"You and I work well together. I am happy to see it." *"A tremendous display of might and bravery!" *"I want you to come with me. Don't worry, I'll be nice." *"It is plain to see that you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hmm..." *"I got it. I got it." *"Your effort in battle is impressive!" *"I am sorry to have to be a burden on you like this." *"It looks like you went and got started without me." *"Hmm... It seems the enemy has taken quite a liking to you." *"Hahahaha... It is easy to work together when we follow my strategies, no?" *"I foresaw greatness in you from the very beginning." *"Shall we make our move then? Trust me, it will all go according to my plan." *"To think I'm standing before a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Very well." *"Leave it to me." *"You must have angered the heavens to face me in battle." *"Why would you fight all on your own? It is such a waste of effort." *"You have made it far on your own. I wonder if it is bravery, or merely stupidity..." *"Will you stop running, please? It's not like you can get away from me." *"We all have our own burdens we must bear. Allow me to alleviate you of yours." *"That did not go nearly as well as I planned. I must come back and try again later." *"So this is the end... It is not as I had imagined it..." Conquest Mode *"I aim for a victory with a minimum of effort, although that is looking like a rather difficult task." *"Allow me to show you a most interesting approach to fighting a battle!" *"You and I are old friends. This should be an easy victory for us all." *"I know your strength better than anybody. I'm just glad you're on my side this time." *"This is most unexpected! I could do without being worked to death by Dong Zhuo again." *"Honestly speaking, it is in my best interests to have you in my debt." *"You look rather exhausted. Go ahead, you can have this." *"That was wonderful! I find you simply fascinating!" *"Hey, you there! I've got something you're going to want to hear!" *"Thank you. Thank you! You really saved me back there!" *"Sorry, but I can't let you pass here. Or so I've been told." *"I would never have gotten this far if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve." *"What do you say we have a little test of strength? Don't worry, it'll be over soon." *"So we're on opposite sides this time, hmm? Oh well, "these chaotic times", "show no mercy"... You know the drill." *"Lord Cao Cao, the preparations for the feast are complete!" *"Ahh, Lord Cao Pi! Quite the coincidence meeting you here!" *"Most impressive, my lord. I suppose it was fun while it lasted." *"Stupendous, my lord. I hope to have the privilege of facing you again someday!" *"I followed the rumors here, and what do I find? You! How wonderful!" *"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't startle you. It's just that I am so curious about the source of your strength." *"You interest me more and more by the day. I mean, you just glow so much more than the others." *"How terrible it would be if I never saw you again. I will come for you again sometime." *"There is something I want to ask you. Do you want to become great?" *"Hmm. There is some truth to that. You see, that is the part I'm worried about." *"Hahaha! You think like me! Want to have a drink tonight?" *"I'm surprised you're still sane after being with me for so long. You're a bit of an odd duck, aren't you?" *"Hahaha! I'm kidding! Here's to a long and successful friendship!" *"No, I'm actually praising you. I truly am glad to have met you." Dynasty Warriors Next *"Despite all of our time together, you haven't changed. Clearly, there's something wrong with you. Hahaha! I'm just kidding. That's what I like the most about you. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Perhaps I should actually try this time..." *"Our victory was only a matter of time." *"I aim for victory with no wasted effort! Although that is not an easy task..." *"I can live with these results." *"Ahaha! What a wonderful surprise!" *"I found this interesting piece a while back. I'd like for you to have it." *"I can't believe it!" *"I wasn't expecting you to do so poorly." *"I read things quite well in the last battle. The enemy didn't know what hit them." *"Lately, nobody has summoned me to battle. Well, I suppose I have no choice but to wait for an opportunity." *"Recently, I have been called to the battlefield often. For me, it provides a good opportunity to utilize my wisdom." *"This is a rather fine wine that you have prepared... I see you know your stuff." *"There is not a strategist alive that can best me in battle!" *"Use your brain, and you can achieve more than you'd think." *"It is plain to see that you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Ahahaha, nothing like the treachery of an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Just as I suspected... You have been hiding the skills of an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"You are one to fear - an Unrivaled Warrior who burns with the rage of the Goddess of Thunder!" *"It is no surprise that you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hmm... They're stronger than I thought." *"On second glance, I've never seen such a devious-looking face." *"Excellent! Nice of you to clear the way!" *"Ahahaha, that was as good as it gets!" *"I am sorry to have to be a burden on you like this." *"Your assistance comes at a most opportune moment!" *"Would you accept a simple soul like me as your opponent?" *"This isn't working. How about a rematch sometime?" *"I know a black-hearted schemer when I see one." *"Master Kanbei, your timing is almost too good." *"You certainly have your share of skills, Master Motonari." *"Master Motonari, to what do I owe this honor?" *"Lady Ginchiyo, you demand respect!" *"Your presence is most welcome, Lady Ginchiyo." *"I'm practically speechless, Master Dian Wei." *"I couldn't ask for a better rescuer." *"You practically ate them for breakfast. Mind I have some leftovers?" *"Ahahaha, that was first rate! Is this what I have to live up to?" *"I made you jump through hoops. Thanks for doing me the honor!" *"I can't even tell you how grateful I am. They had me in hot oil there." *"If the two of us match wits, it's bound to be interesting." *"Ouch... Let's try it again sometime. This is all in the name of strategy..." *"Bravo, you are a conniving tactician! You remind me a little bit of myself..." *"You are here now? It's like you almost planned it. You never disappoint, Master Kanbei." *"You too are a man to be reckoned with. No tactic is beyond your knowledge." *"What brings you here? I jest. That was a well-crafted rescue plan!" *"Ahahaha, you are a strong one. I pity any man you set your eye on." *"A visit from Lady Ginchiyo? How could I possibly thank you." *"That was inspired, Master Dian Wei. I'm glad you are on my side." *"You are my rescuer? Good of you to leave all of those things in the past." *"Ahahaha, that was remarkable! Maybe I can be an enigma in battle too." *"That was wonderful! I find you simply fascinating!" *"I got ahead of myself for once. Good thing it was you who came to set me free." *"Nice timing. Now with you on board, my next plan will go like clockwork." *"So we're on opposite sides this time, hmm? Oh well, "these chaotic times", "show no mercy"... You know the drill." *"Enough. It's my policy not to go all in against a tough enemy." *"Superb, Master Kanbei! Your fine talents were on display for all to see." *"Master Kanbei, you knew I was in trouble? Perhaps you know all my secrets." *"Nice work, Master Motonari. You've made things too easy for me!" *"Thanks, Master Motonari. I wish I could read a battle like you." *"Nice swordplay, Lady Ginchiyo! That swagger of yours is just intoxicating." *"You're just in time. Now it will be easy to change the battle in our favor." *"You have titanic strength! You live up to your famous name." *"Ahahaha, it's you, Master Dian Wei! I have no better friend in a jam." *"This can only end with you losing miserably." *"What an unpleasant development..." *"You have me cornered. All that remains to be seen is how I turn the tables." *"It looks like you have something evil in mind." *"There is no deed too villainous if it suits your aims. You are a great strategist!" *"I can feel death closing in. This may be my last chance to turn things around." *"One strategist against another? Let's see which of us is the superior mind!" *"I realize it sounds strange coming from me, but you sure do know how to play dirty..." *"Clearly, you are not a man to be trifled with. I can see I will need to resort to any means necessary in order to win." *"Gently now, Princess." *"That didn't go as planned. Why must it be so difficult to deal with women...?" *"You're making a fool out of me... I suppose I have no choice but to strike back, Lady Ginchiyo." *"Why don't we share a drink?" *"I cannot hope to win when faced with such strength. It seems you need to be drunk if I'm to win in a fair fight." *"How about we have a feast instead? I find that I enjoy your company, Master Dian Wei." *"I have found myself in a very sticky situation." *"I was hoping to avoid a direct confrontation with you." *"I hope I'm not nearly as reckless as you when I'm your age." *"It makes it so much more satisfying when people like you do fall for them." *"Ahaha... I was just thinking the same thing about you." *"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black to me." *"Ahaha! It never hurts to keep things fresh." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Chaos can be controlled by calculation. Observe!" *"Hahaha, how like you to actually proclaim it yourself." *"I can do that, but it will cost you. I hope you're prepared for that." *"Your body will fall apart, sitting at a desk all day. Go ahead and see what happens if you head into battle without being in top shape. What I'm saying is, even a brisk walk can be productive." *"I'm quite amazed to find a group capable of keeping up with me, honestly. Each one of them is so different, so unique. It was all quite productive, in the end." Category:Quotes